


next time i'll leave my phone at home

by pentateen



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Filth, Hongseok is suffering, Hyunggu is a tease, Hyunggu is really a tease, I'm sorry Mum, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentateen/pseuds/pentateen
Summary: Hongseok just wanted to go to this meeting.Hyunggu had other plans for him.___Or the one in which Hyunggu continues to send Hongseok filthy snapchats and Hongseok is not exactly the type to ignore those.





	next time i'll leave my phone at home

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written smut like this before so I am sorry if it's bad. I am actually happy with how this turned out, though.  
> Thanks for reading and... yeah. Have...fun?

This little piece of shit.

Hongseok stared at his phone in complete disbelief, sure he was just having a wet dream because Hyunggu surely wouldn’t pull something like this in real life, when he was about to go into one of the most important meetings of his acting career. No, this had to be a dream.

“Mr. Yang? Mr. Park is ready for you”, the secretary had come back and Hongseok almost dropped his phone while hastily trying to bury it in his pocket.

“Yes, thank you”, he got up, straightening his white dress shirt, before taking a deep breath. He had to get this picture out of his head as soon as possible. This picture that left his pants to grow tighter second by second. Fucking Hyunggu.

Hongseok walked into the meeting room, being greeted by Park Jong-Hun, one of the CEOs of Koreas biggest acting agencies.

“Ah, Hongseok, nice to see you again”, he smiled at him with this business smile and Hongseok smiled back, shaking his hand while bowing down.

“You too, Mr. Park”, he said, looking up again. Mr. Park told him to sit down with a hand movement and Hongseok nodded, bowing again before sitting down. There were other people around as well, but no one from Hongseok’s company. He was in talks to maybe be signed with this agency when it came down to his acting, which meant that he had to do a lot of meetings here by himself as of now.

Mr. Park started talking and Hongseok followed him for about two minutes – until he felt something buzzing in his pocket. Once. Twice. He tensed and hoped that no one would notice. His heartbeat increased by what felt like a thousand heartbeats per second and he, even though everything inside of him screamed not do it, grabbed for his phone, finding it where he had left it, buried inside his left trouser pocket. Mr. Park was explaining something to his staff, was talking about how great Hongseok’s last movie had been and what his further plans would be, and someone asked a question Hongseok was happy was not meant for him.

Somehow the young singer managed to unlock his phone without being noticed, grateful no one had been seated next to him, and continued to open Snapchat, only starting to hesitate when he saw the red square behind Hyunggu’s name. Should he really look at it, _right now?_ His head said something different than his dick, but in the end the latter won.

And so Hongseok opened the picture, feeling dizzy all of a sudden, heat rising inside of him as he swallowed hard. This little bitch.

There he was, the beautiful human that was Kang Hyunggu, wearing nothing but gray briefs, tight and obviously stained in wet spots. Shit. He took the picture in the mirror, showing off his nice build upper body, the not defined but definitely hinted at abs, the glow of his flawless skin. He looked like a god, a fucking sex god. What drew the most attention though, was the obviously hard dick inside his briefs, the dick Hyunggu’s hand seemed to creep closer to with every single picture. Hongseok shifted in his seat, briefly checking if someone was catching onto him. No one did, thankfully.

His head must have taken on the color of a tomato by now, but he hoped the people surrounding him would just take this as him being nervous and excited about the project.

He could not take his eyes off his phone again, when he realized that the next snap had not been a picture but a _video._ It showed Hyunngu grabbing his own dick, getting it out of his briefs, and slowly stroking it, making pre-cum drip onto his own fingers. The look on his face was ethereal, his teeth found his bottom lip and his cheeks were flushed red. Hongseok was sure he would die, that’s how hard he grew himself, how tight his pants felt and how hot this room had suddenly become.

 ** _“Are you watching those, hyung?”,_** a message suddenly appeared, and Hongseok felt his heart skip a beat.

**_“Are you seeing what I am doing, just thinking about you, hyung?”_ **

_Fucking hell._ Hongseok wanted to slap Hyunggu so he would shut it, but at the same time he wanted to read more, read more of his filth, read more of how hard he had made Hyunggu without even being there.

He swallowed again.

**_“I can’t stop touching myself, hyung. I am so hard for you, why aren’t you here to take care of me?”_ **

Hongseok bit his lip, raising his eyes again to see if he was caught now, but apparently the CEO was in a wild discussion with one of the staffs. If he was honest, Hongseok did not even catch on what the discussion was about, he was to busy being aroused.

 _“You know god damn well why I am not there to take care of it, Hyunggu_ ”, he answered, typing as fast as he could with one hand, as the other stayed on the desk.

“Hongseok, what do you think?”, suddenly being addressed made Hongseok almost drop his phone again. He cleared his throat and looked up, sitting up and faking a smile.

“I think that I will follow whatever choice you make for me, Mr. Park. I am sure you know what’s best for your actors”, he bowed his head a little bit and Mr. Park looked pleased by this action.

“That’s what I thought”, whatever Mr. Park said next was lost in Hongseok’s ears, as his phone vibrated again, making his dick twitch uncomfortably in his pants.

 ** _“Is hyung angry at Hyunggu_** ** _☹_** ** _?”,_** Hongseok had a love-hate relationship with Hyunggu talking like this.

 _“Not just angry, I am fucking furious”,_ he replied.

 ** _“Oh no, what can Hyunggu do to make hyung happy again?”,_** he did not even wait for a response, instead he sent another picture. Hongseok did not hesitate this time, but once he saw it, he kind of wished he did.

It was a picture of Hyunggu, laying flat on his stomach (honestly, Hongseok did not know how he had taken this picture, but he thanked all the gods for Hyunggu’s obvious talent), fingers buried inside his ass, his head pressed onto the mattress and his mouth hanging open, eyes closed. Hongseok wanted to swear, wanted to throw his phone away, just to pick it up again and look at this picture forever. As quickly as possible for someone in Hongseoks current situation, he took a screenshot of the picture.

 ** _“Did hyung like the picture?”_** Hyunggu’s next message came as soon as Hongseok had taken the screenshot.

 _“How can you type while fucking yourself?”, H_ ongseok asked, still keeping a straight face in the chat when in reality he had lost all of his sanity already.

**_“I have two hands, you know. Do you know anything my other hand could do?”_ **

The curse was so close of escaping his lips, Hongseok pressed them together and put his hand on the desk again, scared that having both hands underneath the table would seem more suspicious.

_“I want you to get on your knees, Hyunggu. Keep fucking into yourself with your fingers, you look so pretty when you do that.”_

The minute that went by before the next message arrived almost killed Hongseok. But the wait had been worth it, as it was another picture, this time of Hyunggu on his knees, bend forward, mouth open again, and gaze glossy into the camera. His hand was behind his back and Hongseok could only see a glimpse of what definitely was Hyunggu fucking himself with his slender fingers.

_I will actually cum into my pants if this fucking meeting isn’t over soon._

As if Hyunggu had read his mind, the next message was a video again. Hongseok was more than convinced that this was a video of Hyunggu fucking himself and just the thought brought his heart to a dangerously high speed, as well as his dick to twitch again, to scream at Hongseok to finally free him and give him what he deserved.

It was then that Hongseok realized he definitely could not watch this inside this meeting room. As much as he hated the thought of jerking off in this companies building – there was no way he could go home like _this._ Yeah, he would most likely see Hyunggu there and this little bitch unquestionably deserved to be punished for his actions – but he just knew that the minute he watched this video… he would need to touch himself in order to keep his sanity (even though he had probably lost most of it after he had seen the first picture Hyunggu had sent).

He stored the phone back into his pocket and tried to ignore the vibrating as good as possible, kept telling himself that this meeting could not take that long anymore and that he would be able to get off soon, so soon.

 

As it turned out he was wrong. The meeting lasted for exactly half an hour longer and in the end, it had come down to Hongseok having to come back with someone from Cube after all. He cursed Mr. Park and everyone in the office in his head but shook their hands and thanked them for the meeting in reality, bowing down and telling them he was looking forward to meeting them again.

The minute he was able to leave the meeting room, he basically ran off to the next bathroom, checking every single stall before going into the last one, locking the door and leaning against the wall, fishing his phone out of his pocket and already opening his belt. You would have thought his boner would have died down, but no, even though he had tried to focus on whatever the people had said in the meeting room, all he had been able to think about was Kang Hyunggu fucking himself and thinking about him as he did so.

Unlocking his phone, he found about twenty new messages, all from the younger boy. He swore for real this time, pulling down his pants and palming himself through his briefs, letting out a frustrated groan.

 ** _“Did hyung forget about me?”,_** Hyunggu’s whiny voice played in Hongseok’s head.

**_“Oh, hyung is focusing on the meeting now, isn’t he? Such a good hyung…”_ **

**_“Well, Hyunggu will continue for hyung…”_ **

God, Hongseok felt his breath hitch as he opened the video he had decided to leave for a later moment, for this moment right here.

Without giving a single fuck, Hongseok even turned on the volume, being completely thrown off by how beautiful Hyunggu sounded. His moans filled the room, as well as Hongseok’s quiet gasps for air as he began to palm himself even faster now, watching Hyunggu’s every move on the video.

The younger was doing so well, fucking himself down on his fingers, eyes fluttering as well as moans escaping his mouth, combined with little whines and lastly the call of Hongseok’s name.

_Holy fuck._

The next shot was of Hyunggu palming his dick, with fast strokes and him moaning loudly in the background.

**_“I will use a prop now, hyung, so I can film myself fucking and stroking myself, is that alright?”_ **

Apparently Hyunggu hadn’t waited for an answer because the next video was Hyunggu sinking down on a fucking dildo, as he stroked himself lazily. Hongseok didn’t know how he filmed it exactly but slowly came to the realization he had filmed this all on his camera roll and sent it through snapchat afterwards.

The older couldn’t take it anymore, pulling down his briefs and grabbing his aching hard dick for real now, beginning to jerk off to the rhythm of Hyunggu fucking himself with the dildo.

Hongseok’s eyes were glued to his phone and he realized once again how sexy Hyunggu was. Skin glowing with small drops of sweat, legs long and muscular, a probably throbbing dick between his fingers, an asshole so tight Hongseok shivered thinking about it. Shit, if he didn’t stop thinking about fucking Hyunggu, he would not last for much longer.

The volume was still up, Hyunggus whines and moans became louder and where now mixed with filthy things that made Hongseok thrust into his hand even harder.

“Is Hyunggu doing good, hyung? I wish this was your cock, hyung, your cock filling me up”, he moaned again, stroking himself faster and fucking down harder.

“I miss you inside of me, I miss having you cum inside of me, hyung”, Hongseok moaned to that, nodding to himself. Yeah, it had been way to long since he had been able to be inside the younger, the schedules and lack of sleep not giving them a lot of time to themselves.

“I’m so close, Hongseok hyung, so close..”, he took his free hand to begin pinching his nipple, playing with it and moaning louder, still fucking down onto the dildo and still stroking himself. Hongseok could see how close Hyunggu was, how he was holding back not to come.

“Just come, Hyunggu, fuck”, he whispered, gaining speed on his strokes. The video ended but was quickly replaced by another one. It was almost the same angle, but Hyunggu was just fucking himself with the dildo, his cock hanging in the air and jumping up and down as Hyunggu touched his nipples, sucked on his own fingers and moaned loudly.

Hongseok knew he could not hold it any longer. He grabbed for the toilet paper to his right, getting ready to not make a mess inside of the company’s bathroom he might start working for.

“Fuck, Hongseok hyung, I need you”, Hyunggu whined.

“And I need you, Hyunggu, now please fucking come”, Hongseok said under his breath, his hand moving faster as he watched Hyunggu with glossy eyes and an opened mouth.

“Oh- Oh f-fuck, hyung”, and that’s when Hyunggu came, splashing white onto the blanket, his thighs and the hand he had put in front of it, probably to stop the cum from going everywhere.

Hyunggu’s face when he came was what got Hongseok off the edge. He squirted into the prepared toilet paper, Hyunggu’s name on his lips, thrusting once, twice, sloppy and without any kind of control.

His breath was hard to get back, and he leaned his head against the wall, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He had really jerked off in this god damn bathroom, had just jerked off to his younger band member sending him filthy pictures and videos and… and he had never felt less embarrassed about anything.

 ** _“Did Hyunggu do good?”,_** was the message Hongseok lastly replied to.

 _“You’re a filthy boy, Hyunggu”,_ he pulled up his underwear and pants again.

_“Prepare to be punished once I am home.”_

**_“Can’t wait.”_ **

The winky face selca Hongseok got from a freshly out of the shower Hyunggu made him smile.

 

As he walked out of the bathroom and the company itself, he decided that if he had another meeting soon, he would certainly leave his phone at home.


End file.
